When In Doubt
by xoXInsanevanityXox
Summary: There are times when even Megaan's not so sure what the hell's going on. SuperMartian, collection of Drabbles. Rated M for further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**~When in doubt~**

_SuperMartian_. The combination of their super hero names always seemed to elicit a form of happiness in her but today, as she stared out her foggy window at the gloomy drizzle, waves of sadness washed over her. Their relationship was doomed at the start. They were opposing extremes of each other. She was a happy Martian and he… a brooding Kryptonian. It was never simple with him and her feeling for him switched from completely smitten to depressed-beyond-repair in a matter of seconds. What was it about the boy, no man, that drove her totally insane? She sighed as the rain picked up and wondered if her sad mood had anything to do with it.

The pelting rain stung his exposed skin as he leaped over buildings to reach Megaan's home. He was an idiot, a total idiot for treating her like she was his warden in a jail he couldn't break out of. After another no show from Superman last night, he had been so angry and frustrated that he took it out on her. Their shouting match managed to wake the team (who had all crashed at Mount Justice after a month long mission) and make him even more infuriated. Without thinking, he threw the television at her and called her out on her obsession with him. Thankfully, she deflected the T.V easily but when her eyes started tearing up…something broke inside him. This wasn't him. What kind of monster had he become?

He reached her home in record time and hurriedly knocked on her apartment door. After a few minutes the door clicked and Megaan slowly opened it.

"Connor? What are you doing here? How did you-". She was cut of abruptly when Super boy picked her up and embraced her desperately.

''I'm sorry." He whispered

"It's okay." A soft smile tugged at her lips as she hugged him back.

It didn't matter if he was a lost cause. It didn't matter if he couldn't express himself like she could and she couldn't care less that his skin tone didn't match hers. She understood him and she loved him for everything he was and everything he could never be. _SuperMartian_…she liked the sound of that.

i

ii

iii

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reading! This is my first ever Fanfic ( well more like drabble...) so any reviews and feedback would be much appreciated.^^

P.S dont mind the roman numerals, for some reason the fanfic wouldn't skip spaces properly so I did...that...

xoxo~

**I.V**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Idiocy at its finest.~**

_oooOooo_

_._

_._

_._

He wasn't the most emotional guy in the world…actually; he wasn't the most even the most emotional Kryptonian in the world but ug whatever. He didn't care what he really looked like despite the undeniable fact that women (of _all_ ages) couldn't keep their eyes off him. In was okay, he supposed, during his younger years. He was all brawn and no care for others. He was just learning how to be social so seductive, lingering glances didn't really intimidate him much but now…now things were much worse. He was taller, leaner, if possible _more_ attractive (not that he was tooting his own horn) and he was no longer with Megaan…

.

.

.

The day he started noticing these 'looks' was shortly after _Supermartian _ended. He sighed as he ruffled his hair. She _loved_ to call them that.

.

.

.

It wasn't fair that the majority of women in the world wanted him…but he only had eyes for one green-skinned, Martian girl…or rather Martian _woman_. He'd seen the way her body matured over the years. She hadn't changed much (well neither had he) but certain...uh…noticeable parts of her anatomy seemed to have…enlarged and he was dangerously attracted to this new change. Before, he would naturally gravitate towards her because he loved her. He wasn't afraid to admit that. He was afraid to admit that he was _still _in love with her and didn't know when (or if) his feelings would ever change. It was becoming harder, he noticed, to stay away from her. He used to be pulled in by her understanding words, her comforting smile…but now, he was pulled in by her curves, her reddened, soft lips, her coy glances. _What was she trying to pull on him? _

.

.

.

Lagoon boy was away on a mission. NightWing was out gallivanting with Zatanna. Rocket and Bumble Bee were wedding-shopping. Blue Beetle was kidnapped by wonder girl. Garfield had followed to try and get black mail on him. It was just him and Megaan. In the Kitchen. Alone.

"Connor…could you pass me the sugar?" Her soft voice shook him out of his momentary shock at the realisation that for the first time in months, they were alone. He robotically moved to pass her the glass container and then she purposefully brushed her fingers against his. He looked up at her shocked but she feigned nonchalance and continued with her baking. He stood still for a second before dismissing the action as a fluke and heading for the T.V.

"Wait Connor." He stopped. "Could you help me out a bit more? I can't do this alone."

She hadn't left him much choice so he turned around to help her. The smile she shot him seemed to crack something in his chest. It was painful, he realised, for her to act so casual around him. It was almost as if 'Supermartian' hadn't happened at all. Mere minutes after tossing her whatever she asked for, Megaan started to chat with him more animatedly. She gossiped about NightWing and Zatanna's relationship and laughed when he commented that he seriously wished all the strength in the world to Jaime. Eventually, she started to ask him more personal questions though. Questions he wasn't comfortable with.

"So uh, I've seen the way Bat Girl and Wonder girl look at you. I mean, I know you would never go for Wonder girl because of Jaime but what about Bat Girl? She seems nice…"

Connor could feel his face heat up as he turned around. Didn't she know that Bat Girl still had on a crush on NightWing?...Great, now he sounded like the gossip queen. "Um I don't know what you're talking about."

Megaan let out a snort. "Oh please Connor, you have to notice the way they look at you."

"They?" Of course, he knew exactly what she was getting at but he wanted to hear her come out with it.

The Martian cleared her throat nervously. "Oh you know, girls. They love you. Haven't you decided on going steady with anyone yet?" His eyes widened in realisation. This was what Wally was always talking about! Women often spoke like this when they wanted to figure out if a male was single and interested in them. But why would Megaan want to know that? _Was Lagaan not enough for her?_

"I'm still single Megaan if that's what you're asking." He answered bluntly, Kid Flash had always told him to 'play it cool', however, that was probably the worst thing he could have done because suddenly, Megaan's arms were around his waist. "Is that so?" Her voice seemed to have dropped an octave and he gulped.

.

.

.

Her lips were as soft as ever as they moved along his, her body fit against him perfectly as she pushed him into the drawers. Connor internally groaned when she started running her hands down his toned chest suggestively. But he knew this was wrong. _They_ were wrong.

"Megaan." He gritted out as he forcefully pushed her away. She looked up at him confused. "We can't do this, what about…what about Lagoon boy?" He watched her look down ashamed. Her arms came up to wrap around her small frame and suddenly he felt guilty. She looked so vulnerable and…sad.

"Connor…I'm so sorry, I'm just hurt and confused and I thought that I could use you to forget and I'm so so sorry because I'm such a horrible person. Please forgive me?" She looked up at him with tear-filled, pleading eyes and he swore that his heart cracked just a little more.

"It's fine." He cleared his throat and her shoulders sagged in relief. "What happened?" His eyes turned serious and she hugged herself tighter.

"It's…it's Lagaan. I caught him cheating on me with this other girl at the club and-"She stopped when she caught sight of the rage that flitted across her ex-lover's face. He was livid, his nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "I'll kill him." He spat out.

She pressed her hands to his chest quickly, attempting to calm him down. "No. Connor no, I didn't tell you that so you could kill him…I just…I want to forget all about him…" She slumped into him and he brought up a muscled arm to support her. "Megaan…why do you let him do this to you…" He whispered as he curled his other arm around her.

"I don't know…but I'm okay. This isn't nearly as bad as when you-"he stiffened and she mentally kicked herself.

Finally she pulled away from him when things became too awkward. Only to laughing say 'hello Megaan' and hit herself on the forehead. "I'm such an idiot." She murmured. "Do you know why I put up with him Connor? Because I use him to get over you, yet here I am trying to use you to get over him. "She laughed again, a little crazily and he watched her sadly as a tear slipped from her eye. " I'm such an idiot." She repeated softly.

.

.

.

_It wasn't fair that the majority of women in the world wanted him…but he only had eyes for one green-skinned, Martian girl..._

.

.

.

"It's okay Megaan. I'm an idiot too."

.

.

.

.

.

_oooOooo_

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and don't be shy to PM me any ideas or prompts you might have for this series, I'm running out of ideas "=,=

Xoxo~

**I.V**


End file.
